Corvus Corax
Summary Corvus Corax, also known as "The Liberator," "The Deliverer," "The Raven-Lord," "Chooser of the Slain" and "The Shadowed Lord", is the currently missing Primarch of the Raven Guard Chapter of Space Marines and its Successor Chapters. Corax presented a striking countenance, at least when he wished to be seen. His skin was alabaster white and he was possessed of shoulder length hair as black as the feathers of his namesake, the raven. Most remarkable and unsettling were his eyes, which appeared as entirely black shards of solid shadow. His sable armour was edged with fine, golden figures and upon his back was mounted a Jetpack formed into a pair of articulated pinions that he wielded as a murderous, blood-edged weapon of war. Like most of the Primarchs, Corax was blessed of an extensive armoury of artificer-wrought weapons, but he most often bore to war a pair of metre-long Lightning Claws and a coiled whip at his belt. The latter was carried as a reminder of the cruelty enacted upon the people of Lycaeus by the tyrannical guild of Kiavahr and with it countless enemies have been laid low. Though few even amongst his sons know of it, Corax is blessed with the ability to pass unnoticed should he will it, this preternatural ability allowing him to slip from the perception of his enemies even when he was in plain view. After the near-destruction of his XIXth Legion during the Drop Site Massacre on Istvaan V at the start of the Horus Heresy, Corax was desperate to rebuild his Legion. With the Emperor's permission, he and his Astartes delved deep beneath the Imperial Palace to recover the advanced genetics knowledge that the Emperor had used to create the Primarchs. Corax then made use of these techniques and a recovered original Primarch genetic template to accelerate the development of new Raven Guard Astartes. The repercussions of those actions came back to haunt him, leading Corax to eventually grant the Emperor's Peace to all the twisted, mutant spawn who emerged as the result of his experiments. Corax then vanished into the Eye of Terror alone in search of penance for his shame. His current whereabouts and status remain unknown, though he is assumed to be long dead. It is written in the records of the Raven Guard that before departing in his suicidal journey to the Eye, Corax spoke only one word: "Nevermore". However, despite the beliefs of his Chapter and of the Imperium at large, Corvus Corax is still alive after all these millennia, though the Primarch of the Raven Guard has changed almost beyond recognition. When Horus' rebellion came to an end, Corax became consumed with rage, and so traveled into the Eye of Terror seeking vengeance and retribution for the annihilation of his Legion. And it was during the course his personal crusade within the Eye that Corax learned what he truly was: Not a material being, but an entity born of the Warp and bound to a physical shell. With this realization, the Primarch discovered and mastered his true psychic potential, transforming into a "Daemon" of Shadows. Ever since, Corax has made use of his newfound powers to hunt and destroy all traces of the Traitor Legions from the Eye of Terror. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 4-B, possibly higher Name: Corvus Corax, The Liberator, The Deliverer, The Raven Lord, Chooser of the Slain, The Shadowed Lord Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Likely over 10,000 years currently Classification: Primarch of the Raven Guard Space Marine Legion Powers and Abilities: |-|Great Crusade/Horus Heresy=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Should be comparable to Custodes), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in a wide variety of weaponry to an extent far greater than what could ever be achievable by a regular human), Technology Manipulation (His skin can directly connect and interface with his armor, among several other pieces of Astartes equipment), Martial Arts (As a Primarch, Corvus is one of the best close-quarters fighters in the entire galaxy), Vehicular Mastery, Matter Manipulation (Via Power weapons), Genius Intelligence, Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Durability Negation (Power weapons break down the physical bonds of matter), Teleportation via Dimensional Travel, Perception Manipulation (Erases himself from the minds of others, negating their perception of him, Invisibility (Via mind and perception manipulation), Stealth Mastery (Among his brothers, one of the only to master stealth and insert into his Legion's tactical nature fully, and among the best infiltrators in the entirety of the Imperium), Flight, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Primarchs are capable of attacking on every level of existence, mental, spiritual and even conceptual), Aura (Primarchs are said to contain an overwhelming aura that completely baffles regular humans, as well as sometimes Astartes. Their presence in the Warp is so powerful and influencing that Magnus reduced several Remembrancers to tears over his seeming divinity, while Russ could make Ahzek Ahriman himself kneel before him with his sheer presence), Resistance to Magic, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Aura, Conceptual Manipulation (Resistant to all the myriad of different attacks that can be made on him by the powers of the Warp, as well as most of the powers of other Primarchs), Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Astartes are practically immune to all diseases and poisons, and their Primarchs should logically be even tougher), Corruption, Radiation Manipulation (Should almost be entirely immune to the effects of radiation exposure, thanks both to his Power Armor and enhanced physiology), Heat Manipulation (Astartes are incredibly resistant towards extremes of hot and cold, and logically their Primarchs should be far superior), Pain Manipulation (Astartes possess the physiology and mental training to shrug off debilitating injuries, and their Primarchs should easily scale) |-|Currently=All Former Powers on a Higher Scale, Non-Corporeal (After taking on a true psychic form inside the Warp, Corvus became a sentient mass of black shadows), Shapeshifting (His true form is now a sentient mass of shadows that can move about and take on other forms, such as his original one or that of a pack of red-eyed crows), Size-Shifting, Absorption, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, as well as Madail the Undivided. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror. Bested Lorgar Aurelian in combat, and nearly killed the Primarch) | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (Fought against, and defeated the Daemon Primarch Lorgar Aurelian within his own Daemon World in the Eye of Terror, with the Word Bearer having to retreat to escape being killed) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Should be far faster than regular Marines), with Massively FTL+ combat & reaction speed (Comparable to Sanguinius) | Massively FTL+ Combat & Reaction Speed (As fast, if not faster than Daemon Lorgar) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Comparable to Angron) | Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class, possibly higher (Severely damaged Lorgar with his strikes) Durability: Solar System level | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (Endured both physical and psychic attacks from Daemon Lorgar) Stamina: Virtually limitless (Likely superior to the Adeptus Custodes, a pair of which stood vigil over the Golden Throne for nearly 100 hundred year without drinking, sleeping or eating) | Likely limitless Range: Extended melee range (several meters), kilometers with firearms, at least thousands of kilometers via teleporter | At least several meters Standard Equipment: *'The Sable Armour:' Fashioned for the master of the Raven Guard by the Emperor's own artificers, this suit of highly sophisticated Power Armour not only offered the Primarch defense against outside attack, it also masked its sensor signature and could be used to disrupt enemy sensors and transmissions in his immediate vicinity. *'The Panoply of the Raven Lord:' Corax carried a number of personal weapons of formidable power with which had made for a frighteningly deadly opponent in personal combat. These included artificer-crafted Lightning Talons able to shred the heaviest armor with ease, and an energized whip—a symbol of the overthrow of the tyrannical powers that once held him captive—with which he could lash out or ensnare with blinding speed. *'The Raven's Talons:' Corax's primary weapons in combat are the Raven's Talons, a pair of master crafted Lightning Claws forged by the Primarch himself on Deliverance, after the Raven Guard retreated there following the Drop Site Massacre on Istvaan V. The Talons are beyond sharp, and quite capable of rending Terminator armor as if it were papyrus, in addition to the normal effects of Lightning Claws. *'The Korvidine Pinions:' Corax's flight pack was a miracle from the Dark Age of Technology modified to suit the Primarch's own exacting needs. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (An expert combatant and a brilliant military leader and tactician with an almost unrivaled mastery over stealth. Managed to best Roboute Guilliman in his brother-Primarch's notoriously testing strategio-simulcra thrice, making use of several unconventional troop types his brother Primarch had never before faced, including the forerunners of the Moritat, though was unable to ever defeat him again once Guilliman adjusted his strategies. A brilliant scientist, who not only forged much of his own wargear, but was also capable of modifying and improving on the Raven Guard Legion gene-seed, creating the Raptor Legion. An accomplished poet and writer, who wrote many treatises on philosophy, history, and military strategy. Like all Primarchs, one of the most brilliant minds ever to be birthed from humanity) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Great Crusade / Horus Heresy Era | Current Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Imperium of Man Category:Primarchs Category:Male Characters Category:Demigods Category:Super Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Gun Users Category:Claw Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 4